one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane vs slam tasmanian
TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE gotham city batman is out of town and bane is robbing the city bank bane: hehe with batman out of town this will be easy suddenly slam comes in bane: *SIgh* figures well might as well get this over with *he then drops his bags* and get's in a fighitng stance as does slam* MAN VS WILD STRONG EDITION ENGAGE! bane then charges up his slappers and charges at slam but slam counters with a strong punch bane then comes out and throws slam 60 slam then punches bane in the face but bane chrges his slappers more bane: heh i get pumped up for this 50 slam then drinks a soda waiting for bane to come but he loosk too late as band is able to punch him in the jaw luckily it isn't broken 40 bane then uppercuts slam and sends him to the ground but slam then gets angry and ground pounds bane and throws him 30 bane is able to land on his feet and he pumps up more but as he does slam jump on him and sins him around and throws him into a building 29 bane then counters however and throws him into a skyscraper slam is down but not out however as slam spins towards him 28 bane then is surprised and is caught up in slam's spin bane is then thrown right into a Gotham city helicopter 27 slam then smiles for the camera but it is short lived as bane punches him out of nowhere they then engage in a fist fight 26 slam then feels bleak then sees some pizza and eats it he then feels replenished and goes back to bane 25 with that slam then punches bane back and forth but bane then grabs slam by his ears and throws him this hurts slam so bad he gets mad 24 slam then charges at bane and slams him with a headbutt bane: ow! that hurt! you asked for it monamie 23 bane thne pumps his slappers more and get's really strong with that bane then throws slam into a sidewalk 22 slam then lands himself right next to a puppy and ias able to save it slam: *gibberish* puppy! he then pets the puppy and runs off as the puppy runs off 21 slam then smashes bane right into a muddy puddle but bane is able to resist and throw slam into it 20 slam then get's stronger and slams bane in a fashion simmilair rto bam bam from the flintstones 19 bane is then thrown right into a street but luckily no one is hurt and bane then pumps himself up more 18 bane: oh your in for it now amigo bane then charges at slam and delivers a slow motion punch 17 slams is sent flying into a brick wall making slam angry as he sees a pizza ruined slam: pizza slam then tears up and get's angry at bane so much steam comes out of his ears 16 slams then angrily charges at bane and rapidly punches him bane is unable to land a punch but only lands one with a single hit but slam is able to re snap his neck 15 bane: uh oh slam then does a big punch and bane is sent flying right into an anvil factory bane: seriously an anvil then falls on bane and knocks him out 14 bane is able to get back into it but a little too late as slam punches his face into the ground he slam then picks up bane and smashes it into the road 13 slam then throws bane into a wrestling ring and the tow have a heated wrestling match slam then does a pile driver on bane 12 bane is able to counter with a body slam slam is slammed into the mat but as bane is abotu to dive on him slam get's up 11 and stomps on bane with huge force bane is really bruised and pummels slam into the ground slam however get's up launches into the ropes into banes body making him puke a bit 10 slam: eeww bane: i think i just lost my lunch slam then punches bane more and more till bane is on the rope literally 9 slam then goes into bane and punches him into the ring bell making it ding slam then does a pose but is too late to see bane charging at him 8 bane then punches slam in the face making slam fly into the audience seat but luckily the place is close 7 slam then gets out of the audience and hits the lights bane: hey who turned out the lights? we then hear punching noises as if something is happening 6 it is then revealed that slam was attacking bane as slam throws bane out of the ring into the street 5 bane: i have had enough of you tasmanian devil now die! bane then pumps hiself so much there is muscles all around him 4 bane then slams slam so hard there is bruises all over slam luckily get's back to business quickly however 3 and slams bane right into a lightpole bane is daze but wakes up but a little too late as alsm kicks him into a box factory 2 slam then jumps up and slams bane right into the comaprtment place where is compacted into a box 1 bane then get's out and hunts for salm but slam then punches bane right into a steel cage and knocks him out o ko! slam then nods and goes off but then batman appears batman: good job slam thanks for taking care of bane while i was gone although you could've done without the damage slam then looks around and chuckles embarrassed at what he did THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO.....SLAM!